A “line-of-business” (LOB) application refers to one of critical computer applications, such as accounting, supply chain management and resource planning, that are needed to run an enterprise. Many enterprises utilize service-oriented architectures (SOAs) to more efficiently implement their LOB applications. Service-oriented architectures provide particular business processes as services that are accessible over a network and that interoperate with each other to provide a number of LOB applications.
Current “cloud computing” or computing infrastructure service providers offer a web service that is structured to allow enterprises to rent computers on which the enterprises run their own computer applications. Using this service, enterprises are able to construct their LOB applications as outsourced web services using SOA or encapsulate their LOB applications in a single server or group of servers. The enterprises are charged for the use of this service through a “utility computing” model, by which they are charged for the leased computers on an as-needed basis, similar to the metered services of traditional public utilities such as electricity, water and natural gas.
Despite utility computing models of payment, enterprises using cloud computing to offer LOB applications must still currently rent and provision computing resources to accommodate peak utilization requirements. For example, an IT system processing retail orders must at all times be ready to accommodate peaks. However, real world use indicates that use requirements will vary over time, and includes spikes that occur due to seasonal consumer trends.